


Shoulders, Chest, Pants, Shoes

by troublebuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublebuster/pseuds/troublebuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the little things about Yamaguchi that really got to him. (Ficlet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulders, Chest, Pants, Shoes

It was the little things about Yamaguchi that really got to him.

Things like the way that Yamaguchi’s tag stuck out of the top of his collar that morning, and the way he had brought his shoulders up to his ears in a flinch when Tsukishima had hooked a finger forward and popped it back in.

“Your fingers are cold!” A voice too loud for morning, and Yamaguchi was grinning.

It was how he folded his french-fries in half before eating them, and how he licked his fingers when he thought Tsukishima wasn’t looking. It was how Yamaguchi stepped on the back of his shoes and slid them off whenever he came over to Tsukishima’s house, and the way he made sure his shoes were straight and neat before reaching over to straighten Tsukishima’s shoes, too.

It was the way that Yamaguchi squatted down to pull up the back of his socks when they slid down in his shoes, and let out a tiny puff of air when he straightened. The way that he leaned against the wall as he bent over to tug his left knee pad on, and then his right, and how he dragged his index finger around the back of his knees to fix where the elastic had rolled under.

It was how Yamaguchi wiped the sweat from his face in the crook of his left elbow, the diagonal line of moles from his wrist to his elbow scrubbing across the freckled bridge of his nose, and the way that he tugged at the front of his t-shirt, the band of his shorts and a flash of his stomach showing.

It was the few seconds after Yamaguchi tugged his sweaty t-shirt over his head and his hair stuck up at odd angles, and the way it smoothed down again as he tugged his school uniform back on. It was when they walked home and the sweat dried, the hair at his temples and at the base of his neck curling at the ends.

It was the face Yamaguchi made after he kissed him, like a thank you was rolling around the inside of his teeth, about to tumble out of the corners of his mouth. It was the way that he let their shoulders and elbows and wrists knock together as they walked, and how his “Sorry, Tsukki!” was the least sorry thing he had ever heard in his life.

And it was when Tsukishima called his name like he couldn’t quite get the words out of his throat, and they stopped walking.

“I like you,” he said like it burned his tongue. The set of his jaw was tight, and his face looked like he had swallowed something sharp.

Yamaguchi blinked until his eyes weren’t quite so wet with surprise and his mouth closed again,  and then it was the way he grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and his grin was damp around the edges as he said, “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no wild tags to add onto this one, and it's the most embarrassing thing i’ve ever written and it’s not even 500 words. dedicated to the dumpster kids on twitter, those kind angels, i should have given this to one of them to beta but it’s too embarrassing.
> 
> the title is a line from “Wipe me down” by Lil Boosie and that’s all im saying about that.


End file.
